Ways To Unlock A Door
by Cookie-Pie1014
Summary: It's a little obvious Mal is slightly, not a VK.


**Chapter 1**

"Like all dreams, well, I'm afraid that this can't last forever."

-Fairy Godmother, Cinderella

"It's up to you how far you go, If you don't try, you'll never know."

-Merlin, Sword in The Stone

"All This has happened before, and it will all happen again"

-Peter Pan

Chapter 1: After the Big Night

Mal was taking a shower, finished and puts her clothes on. She was tired dancing with her newfound prince, er no, King. She practically begged to take a break. She jumped on the girly designed bed she despised. she does not cared the design, she agrees with a room as long as it have a comfy bed to sleep in. While sketching, her blue-haired bestfriend Evie comes in, slamming the door shut behind her.

"M! I'm so happy dancing with Doug and chose the good than bad"

Not a word from Mal.

"me and Snow White talked a bit" Evie revealed shyly. Causing Mal to drag her attention to Evie. "What did you discuss about?"

"She asks me how I lived and I just answered the hard question"

"Oh that's cool" Mal answered when she found out how boring the topic is about. "So are you just waiting for me to change the topic of you and Ben dancing?" Evie teased while opening her phone. She gasped what's on the screen and said 'aww'

"What did you saw that makes you say that?" "This!"

Evie showed her what she saw on the screen. It was a picture of Mal and Ben dancing, the description read: Newly coronated king dances sweetly with his 'Future Queen'

"That's trending by the way and most talked about. I guess there's alot of Bal shippers"

"I love him dearly, not for the crown"

"Yeah I know that. I can see it clearly in your eyes"

"Can I ask you something?" Asked Evie.

"Okay" Mal answered. "Why did you say Boyfriends are waste of time?"

"I just thought it was because I could see how heartbroken you are by Chad"

Evie could tell Mal is truly lieing. "Your hiding something from me" "No I do not!" "Yes you do! Spill!" Mal sighed and tells her tale.

Flashback: years ago at the Isle of the Lost

"Mal, we have to talk" 15 years old son of Hades said to the daughter of Maleficent.

"What is it?" Mal asked while gazing to his sparkly blue eyes. "I'm breaking up with you" Mal runs away in tears with a broken heart. She hates boys from now on and plants anger inside her heart. Considering boys waste of time.

End of Flashback

"How come I never know?" "I hide him from my mother and you guys"

Mal yawned. "Aren't you talkative today?" Mal said with a chuckle. "Oh yeah. By the way, Fairy Godmother wants you on her office now, turns out I supposed to call you to go there becomes a conversation" Mal goes to Fairy Godmother's office to see Audrey sitting on a chair. Fairy Godmother greeted Mal with a smile. "Mal, I want you here because your taking a DNA test" "Now why would I need a DNA test?" "You'll see"

Mal goes to the spot where the machine stood. She pricked her pointer finger and Fairy Godmother wrapped it with medical tape and cotton. FG reviewed the test results and gasped. "Audrey, can you leave us for a minute?" Audrey nodded and walked outside. "Mal, you need a DNA test because I just found out that your not Maleficent's daughter. Your not a VK" Mal gasped.

"Then who are my real parents?" Asked Mal curiously and she was so glad about it. "Do you know the 5 different kingdoms?"

"Yeah. Stormholt, Iron Empire, Nevrakis, Aurelia and Nevapolt, Queen Kenna and King Dominic rules them all, they restored the 5 lands after King Luther and Prince Marco's evil reign" "Turns out your their daughter" "But do I have to live there? Whatabout my friends?"

"Don't worry. I'm going to introduce you to them at Family Day, Whitle is their nephew, son of their trusty tinker Whitlock. So I'm sure they will come here. And they won't recognize you in all that clothes"

"DO I HAVE TO WEAR A GIRLY GOWN?!" Asked Mal in horror. "I think your dresses may work" "wait, they're king and queen, that makes me a princess?" "Yeah" "I'm not felling for that spell turning me into a girly lady" "of course not, we like you just the way you are"

 **Chapter 2** Chapter 2: Revealing to my friends

"Umm FG? I think we should reveal it to them, quickly ASAP" "okay, I'll ring them" Jay, Carlos, Evie and the rest was inside. "Okay why do we have to be here?" "Guys, let the mistress explain" scolded Mal. "Okay, you all know who King Dominic and Queen Kenna are right?" "Yeah" answered the group except Mal. "Turns out Mal's not Maleficent's daughter, she is their daughter. I guess Maleficent needed an heir to takeover her legacy" Everyone just stood there, not moving a muscle, finally Jane spoke up. "So she's a p-princess?" "Exactly. Mal inherited magic from King Dominic, and she hasn't known yet. But now she will" Mal blasts a huge Fireball around the room. "She have fire powers, and Mal, not the right time to use it!" Fairy Godmother scolded while putting out the fire by using a fire extinguisher. Ben bowed his head playfully at Mal.

"Princess Mallory Rys Hunter"

Mal smacked his arm. "Why is Audrey here? What did she got in trouble to?"

"She was at the gym practicing martial arts when Jay joined in. She imagined the punchbag as Jay's face and she 'accidentally' punched it way too hard" explained FG. Mal burst out laughing. "Never realized a princess had it in her" Causing Ben to chuckle.

"So, May I?" "May I what?" "To call you princess?" "Absolutely not!"

Fairy Godmother looks at the couple, they are both similar to their parents' tales. On Beauty and the Beast, Mal was the one who doesn't have a heart, and Ben taught her.

For The Crown and The Flame, Mal is brave and glorious like her mother Kenna, Ben is like Dominic with strenght. She remembered a flashback when Kenna and Dominic are in love, she read it from the book of Mal's parents' tale.

Flashback-

After slaying the Nevrakis soldiers and Prince Marco and before Kenna's royal coronation the 2 reunited and kissed.

"So what do you think I spend time with...you before my coronation?"

"Lead the way!" Kenna dragged Dominic to the gardens, which were completely destroyed, they haven't restored the land yet, so does their castle.

"About the future, I want you to be my King and have a child with you"

Dominic blushes at the gentle and sweet words.

Dominic lays down on Kenna's thighs.

"I think we should name her Mallory. I don't know where I got the name it just pops outta my mind"

Kenna pets Dominic's hair, which was very smooth and purple."Can you promise me something?" Asked Dominic. "What's that?" "Will you always be mine?" Words rung to her mind. "Yes" "Then I made my decision" "what decision?"

Dominic takes a deep breath. "Queen Kenna Rys of Stormholt, will you marry me?" Kenna gasped when he got down on one knee, opened a box with a sapphire gem ring inside. "I don't know what to say" "yes" was all her answer. Dominic slipped he ring on her finger and kissed the back of her hand.

Whitlock joins in to see the lovers hugging. They pulled apart and blushed madly. "Umm, sorry, did I interrupted something?"

After years, After Dominic became King of Stormholt, today is the day 26 years old Queen Kenna is giving birth, she was pregnant. She is at her bedroom, lying down on her bed, Dominic by her side, sqeezing her hand. Pain hit her. "Healer!" Dominic called, Kenna is in pain right now. The door opened to reveal the aids and nurses. "Be strong Kenna" Every push made Kenna in pain and sweat. Her screams are loud, enough loud for the whole kingdom to hear.

After Dominic's hand been squeezed to death, Kenna was full of pride and happy tears when she saw her baby in her arms. It was a baby girl. One thing Kenna and Dominic always dream of gender. The young princess inherited alot from her dad.

Her hair is same shade of purple as Dominic's, her eyes were emerald green, from Queen Adriana, Kenna's mother who died during Luther and Marco's reign. Her skin is snowy, the rest of her feutures are from Dominic.

"Hey little fella. Finally your mother and I meet you" Dominic welcomed the small human, he raised up her small hand and hold it. "Princess Mallory Rys Hunter" the baby was a happy and giggling machine. Everyone gets to meet her. Leon, Annalyse, Whitlock, Val and Jackson comes inside.

"Oh my goodness! She's very adorable!" gushed Annalyse.

"She looks like the King" Leon commented.

"May I hold the little guy?" Asked Whitlock. "Pardon?" Asked Kenna. "Er, I mean the little girl?" "You may" Mallory was passed to Whitlock. "We should call you 'Mal' for short"

Suddenly, Mallory sneezed very loud, it was like an explosion of magic.

"That's odd" Whitlock said while wiping Mallory's nose. "I think she inherited my magic" Guessed Dominic.

"Daddy and mommy loves you so much" said Dominic to the baby while he hold her.

-End of Flashback

Fairy Godmother smiled at the memory, but she also feels bad for Mal, Maleficent takes her into a horrible nightmare. This girl supposed to grow into a noble, elegant and royal princess. But grown instead a rebellious, wicked, and edgy teenager. Thanks to Ben, he rubbed it off her.

"OH MY GOODNESS IT'S PAST CURFEW!!!!!!!" Fairy Godmother screamed, she sent them off their dorms. 'I bet Jane always sleeps early' thought Mal and chuckled.

 **Chapter 3**

Chapter 3: Meeting long lost faces

-Week skip, Sunday morning at Auradon Prep.

"Mal, will you wake up?! Today is FAMILY DAY!"

Mal opened her eyes and waved her hands, now she's dressed and bathed.

"Your not wearing that silly! Your wearing your dress the date with Ben!"

Evie gave her the dress and Mal puts them on. "The boys must be ready, I'm ready and your the only one who's not! Quickly, I'll do your make-up!"

As quick as Flash, Evie gave Mal a makeover. "Let's get the boys" they go to the boys dorm and saw Carlos wearing a grey letterman jacket, a black shirt underneath, Black and white pants, and red converse. He dyed his hair white, no black roots.

Jay is wearing a maroon leather jacket, a t-shirt with the name Jay on it, beige pants and adidas high tongue shoes. "Who dressed you?" Asked Mal. "Oh, Queen Belle and King Adam sent us these. You girls look smokin'!" Jay explained and admired "Sorry Jay, but we're both taken" Said Evie playfully.

The 4 quartet goes to the Courtyard, everyone is talking and with their family. Fairy Godmother comes over to Mal. "Ready to meet new faces?" "Ready as I'll ever be"

Fairy Godmother and Mal goes to the spot where Family Stormholt is. Queen Kenna is 30 years old now, also King Dominic. "Your Majesties" Kenna turned around, Dominic followed, then Whitlock, Annalyse, Leon and Whitle.

"Hi Fairy Godmother, what do I owe you the pleasure?" "I want you to meet your lost princess, Princess Mallory Rys Hunter" Mal waved up her hands, a huge blue fireball formed. It disappear when Mal puts her hands down. "Is she really?" Fairy Godmother holds up the DNA test, it was positive. "Oh my goodness, We really thought your dead!" Kenna hugs Mal, who hugs back. Dominic approaches, the others followed. Ben suddenly goes to the stage.

"Drop the beat DJ! This is is for my Mal whoo!" Ben began singing.

{Oooh girl}

Oww!!

I stare him down like a big bad wolf was comin'

I'm screaming loud, keep your hands off my woman

I tell ya now, love'll make you do some crazy things

Love,love, love, love, love!

You got me going, you got me going out my mind

Ooh girl

What's a guy gotta do to get ya

You girl!

I wanna, I wanna love ya baby

I want you to, call me your man

Ooh girl, baby you don't understand

Ooh I would do anything

I stole the fire from the dragon's mouth while he was breathing

I stole the wire, from a thousand feet of people screaming

You lost your mind

Love'll make ya do some crazy things

Love, love, love, love, love, love

You got me going, you got me going out my mind ooh girl what's a guy gotta do

To get ya

You girl

I wanna, I wanna love you baby

I want you to call me your man

Ooh girl baby you don't understand

Ooh I would do anything

Hey!

You got me baby!

Hey!

W-w-what do I gotta do?

Hey!

To tell me baby!

Hey!

To g-g-get close to you!

You got me going, you got me going out my mind

Yow!

-End of Song

"So the King is in love with you, hmm?" Dominic said while he hardened his hand that formed into a fist. "Yes dad" "What if I go there and talk to him? Great Idea I think, maybe I could give him something black and painful-" "Now stop honey, don't play the overprotective father, we have to make the announcement"

Fairy Godmother goes to the middle of the courtyard. "Attention Auradonians! Queen Kenna of Stormholt have something great to say" Kenna stepped forward.

"People of Auradon, it is my revealing that I found my long lost daughter and princess of the 5 kingdoms. She was kidnapped by Maleficent, and she did because she needs someone to takeover her legacy. She saved us from being killed at the Coronation of his highness, King Ben. Her name is Princess Mallory Rys Hunter"

There were heard murmurs and gasps and excitement. "Mal? Will you come here?" Mal stepped forward. "She is my long lost daughter" Everyone cheers. "Hurray for Princess Mallory!" Chad gasped loud. "What? A villain kid can't be a princess!" "She's born princess Chad, not a villain kid, maybe your the VK you dork!" Audrey insulted. She felt very guilty about hating the VKs, and they become close friends.

"Audrey, why won't you believe Chad? Maybe that VK put a spell on everyone?" Leah interrupted. "Heard that old queen! It's part of history! She's my daughter and she never spelled anyone!" Kenna heard Leah and defended her princess. "Oh please, she's just a Maleficent Jr. Taking over her legacy!" Said Leah. "Mother! Be ashamed of what you are saying! Your causing another scene!" Aurora defended Kenna.

-Flashback

After giving birth, at PM, Kenna went to the baby's crib to see how is Mallory. Kenna gasped when she saw there's nothing. She woke up Dominic."What's wrong?" Asked Dominic. Tears swelled up in Kenna's eyes. "S-she's g-gone" Dominic looked inside the crib. There's nothing. Dominic wrapped his arms around her. "S-somebody give my baby back!" Screamed Kenna. She's crying loud. "NOOOO!!!" Dominic shouted.

-End flashback

Kenna cried at the memory, Mal wrapped her arms around her, while Dominic and Adam deals with Leah. "Mom I'm here now"

 **Chapter 4**

 **PM, Fairy Godmother entered her office and pulled up a long white handle on the wall. The floor opened to reveal a room, Fairy Godmother goes down. The Walls are white, then a table stood, Fairy Godmother snapped her hands light shown. There are stain glass windows that have All Fairy tale's heroes. The normal table grown into a long table, small orbs sat above.**

 **"Honorous Fate, Show me, the fate of Princess Mallory Rys Hunter of the 5 Kingdoms!"**

 **The first orb glowed bright purple, and a voice answered: "Born to Be Princess of the 5 Kingdoms, Instead turned into a Princess of Evil, because of an evil creature, she shall have her happy ending and her own tale, remember: Evil is not Born, It's made"**

 **"Honorous Fate, show me, the fate of King Benjamin Adam of Auradon!"**

 **The 2nd orb glowed yellow. The voice answered:"A Prince who listens to his heart, a prince who gave others a chance to change, Will be a great, wise and noble King, and will capture a Young Fire Princess's heart when it's time his tale start" answered the voice.**

 **Fairy Godmother goes to a mirror. "Mirror mirror on the wall, Will the Fire and the Beast's love live or will it fall?" The Mirror answered: It will live until their Tale ends, They are meant to be"**

 **"I think it's enough for the night" Fairy Godmother returned to her peaceful slumber.**

 **Author's Note: That's the end of the story.**


End file.
